


Happy?

by AshDrakken (Tsukihinalove)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Shizuo, M/M, mamazaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukihinalove/pseuds/AshDrakken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya woke up that morning, he wasn't exactly planning to find a large egg under his blanket. He certainly wasn't at all prepared when a little boy with blonde hair came out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!! or any of it's characters. I simply came up with the plot for this fanfiction one day and decided it needed to be written.

Typically speaking, eggs are fairly small. Not much bigger than a man's fist. While some, such as from large birds, are greater in size, it isn't exactly common to find one about three feet tall. Neither is it common, or at all heard of, to find such an egg in your bed with no context. The first thought running through Izaya's head was that he was still asleep, or that it was simply a trick of the light. A quick trip to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face, however, quickly proved his initial theories wrong. There was an egg in his bed. _An egg._

  
The next thought that his brain registered was that Namie was playing a prank on him. It was the only logical explanation. Izaya poked his head out of his bedroom door and then looked around. If Namie had come to put the milk colored object on his bed, then she was gone, and wouldn't be back until the next week began. The informant slowly made his way back to his room, white socks sliding against the hard wood, making swishing noises as he went. He walked over to the egg, pausing when he put his hand on it, and it felt warm. Eggs, real or not, shouldn't be warm, should they? He quickly checked for any cords leading off the bed that could be producing the heat, but there weren't any.

  
"What the..?" he breathed to himself, running his hand over the smooth surface almost absentmindedly. There was an egg in his bed. And while he wouldn't put it past his secretary to do something this strange, the red eyed man simply couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was in there. Something with a heartbeat. It's not like he could feel it, but why else would it be so warm?

  
Izaya slid his hands under the egg and began to roll it over to check for a place to put batteries. Not only did no such thing exist, but the egg was surprisingly heavy. The heat could not be from the sun, as he had yet to pull back his curtains. There was something in there. Something that was warm. The surface of the egg was pristine, no cracks or seams or grooves.

  
The next thought to cross Izaya's mind was only there for less than a second, but it was one that he couldn't ignore. 'Can humans lay eggs?' While the man was fairly certain that they could not, he was also quite sure that people could not walk around just fine without a head. "Did I..-?" he began, only to shake his head. He would have felt it if something that _large_ came out of him. He was reminded of the stories in which storks would bring babies to awaiting parents, but was soon to push away the idea.  
Regardless of where it came from, it was there now and it was seeming less and less like a prank. "Alright. I can deal with an egg," Izaya said confidently. He sat down, though not close to the developing creature (whatever it was), and pulled his laptop in front of him, wasting no time in searching for what exactly one does with an egg. He was quite unsatisfied with the initial results. Izaya wasn't at all interested in 51 ways to cook an egg. He could only assume that the egg had been fertilized and something was growing inside of it, and he wasn't too keen on cracking it open.

  
'Difference between bird and reptile eggs' was his next search, which thankfully garnered more results. Most reptiles laid soft-shelled eggs, while birds laid hard-shelled eggs which weren't symmetrical. Izaya reached over and gave the egg a gentle touch with his nails, the hard shell making a taping sound when he touched it.  
"What kind of bird lays an egg this big..?" he mumbled to himself, continuing his research. From what he could find, the ostrich laid the largest eggs, but those eggs were only 15 centimeters (6 inches) long, much smaller than the egg in his bed. Izaya decided that it was time to get out of bed. The raven picked the egg up, resting it against his hip as he walked downstairs. He sat on the couch in his living room, putting his laptop on the coffee table and the egg beside him.

  
It wasn't long before he decided he'd better call Shinra. Not only was the underground doctor likely to have at least an idea what to do, but he was a suspect in who put the egg in his bed in the first place.

  
It only rang twice before the doctor answered. "Hellooo?" he sang, entirely too energetic for so early in the morning.

  
"Shinra. I need you to come over to my apartment," Izaya drawled.

  
"Why? Do you have a job for my dear Celty?" Izaya was only halfway paying attention as he scrolled through an article. "You're not trying to steal her away from me are you because if you are-" Izaya stopped listening entirely, his eyes going wide as he stared at the bright screen. How could he not have realized?

  
"Just get here," he said sternly before snapping his phone shut, ending the call.

 

  
When Shinra got to Izaya's, he was shocked to find that the front door was unlocked. It wasn't like Izaya to leave himself so unguarded. He'd hurried over after how short Izaya was with him, it was uncharacteristic for him to talk so little and had the brunette worried about the informant. He slowly stepped inside and slipped his shoes off. "Izaya..?" he asked. The man stepped through to the living room to find his friend sitting on the couch, covered from the shoulders down in a thick blanket.

  
"You're supposed to keep them warm right? You think it'll die because I didn't?" he asked, slowly looking up at the bespekcled man.

  
"What.. do you mean?" Shinra asked, too confused to be teasing about how worried Izaya seemed. He pulled back the blanket, his eyes immediately blown wide at the sight before him. In Izaya's lap, was a large egg, which Izaya had been hugging to his chest.

  
"Shinra you ignorant human. It's supposed to be kept warm," he said with a cold glare, pulling the blanket back over himself and his egg.


End file.
